ALUNAN TERAKHIR
by mel-mel hawthorn
Summary: Seseorang mengatakan nada yang dikeluarkan alat musik dapat menggambarkan hati si pemusik. Dan inilah yang tengah dirasakan seorang Hayama Takumi saat ini. Sedih, ya ia tengah sedih dan juga begitu takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya


**ALUNAN TERAKHIR**

**Summary**

Seseorang mengatakan nada yang dikeluarkan alat musik dapat menggambarkan hati si pemusik. Dan inilah yang tengah dirasakan seorang Hayama Takumi saat ini. Sedih, ya ia tengah sedih dan juga begitu takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya

**Disclamair**

Hayama Takumi dan Saki Giichi adalah milik Goto Shinobu sensei beserta semua plot dalam Takumi-kun series. Mel Hawthorn mempersembahkan AlunanTerakhir, sebuah Takumi-kun series Fanfiction.

* * *

_Brak_. Sejumlah majalah itu jatuh tepat dihadapan Takumi. Managernya, Inoe Hatori tampak berdiri dengan raut kesal setelah menjatuhkan majalah tersebut.

"Hayama-san, sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak menemui orang ini?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk majalah yang ada di hadapan Takumi. Tanpa melihat majalah pun Takumi tahu apa yg tertulis disana. Ini bukan kali pertama beritanya di muat di majalah. Berita tentang kedekatannya dengan Saki Giichi,seorang pengusaha dan pewaris perusahaan Saki yang terkenal hingga pelosok dunia.

"Maaf Inoe-san, tapi aku dan Gii adalah teman. Wajar kan aku bertemu dengannya untuk melepas rindu"

"Teman? Kau bilang teman? Apa disana tertulis teman?"

"Yah..terserah mereka menganggap apa yang penting itu kan tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku"Takumi tersenyum

"Tapi apa kau tidak risih diberitakan begitu?"

"Inoe-san, aku kan bukan artis. Aku hanya seorang musisi"

"Memang pekerjaanmu musisi, tapi kau juga idola kan? Pemotretan sana sini sudah termasuk kategori idola lho Hayama-san"

"Tapi kan hanya untuk majalah yang membahas karirku"

"Para idola juga begitu kan?"

"Ng..entahlah, aku tidak tahu" ujar Takumi polos

"Ya sudahlah, asal pimpinan tidak marah saja" ujar managernya pasrah

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati" ujar Takumi sambil tersenyum

Lagi-lagi menjadi berita, kenapa sih masalah ini terlalu dibesar-besarkan? Apa karena kami dari dunia yang berbeda makanya jadi begini? Atau karena Gii konglomerat yang tampan? Takumi membayangkan wajah Gii yang tersenyum padanya dah hal itu membuat senyum juga merekah dibibirnya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu sisi nakal Gii yang suka menjahilinya. Gii yang selalu perhatian padanya. Gii yang selalu tahu perasaannya.

"Gii, aku rindu" ujar Takumi pelan sambil menutup mata

"Hayama-san,kali ini aku tak dapat membantumu, maaf" Inoe-san membungkuk begitu dalam di hadapan Takumi

"Ada apa?" Takumi terlihat bingung

"Aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan mereka tapi tetap tidak berhasil"

"Ne Inoe-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Pimpinan marah besar soal artikel yang lagi-lagi di buat majalah tentang itu. Aku sudah menjelaskan tapi mereka tetap tidak mendengarkan"

"Oh begitu, jadi mereka ingin apa? Ingin aku berhenti atau pindah agency?"

"Hayama-san!" bentak Inoe-san

"jangan berkata seperti itu" ujarnya lagi

"Aku juga lelah, Inoe-san" Takumi menghembuskan nafas pelan

"Aku lelah jika mereka menganggapku seperti itu dan tidak mengerti sama sekali"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh berhenti, aku mengagumi bakatmu, sungguh"Takumi hanya dapat tersenyum

"Aku begitu menyukai gesekan biolamu, para pendengar dan fans mu juga begitu, jadi aku mohon jangan berhenti" Inoe-san kembali membungkuk di hadapan Takumi.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengan mereka"

Menghempaskan diri di sofa kesayangannya membuat pikiran Takumi sedikit lebih tenang. Oke itu hanya harapannya yang tak jadi kenyataan. Ketengangannya hanya berkurang 0,1% dari keaadan semula. Ini tidak adil pikirnya. Mengapa harus mereka yang mengatur jalan hidupnya. Mengapa ia tidak diberi kebebasan dalam karirnya. Toh, hanya ia yang akan menjalani. Hanya ia yang merasakan betapa letih dan penat yang menghampiri setelah recital. Lalu apa hak mereka melarangku berteman dengan Gii? Melarangku bertemu, berkirim pesan. Jadi mereka ingin aku tak punya teman? Ingin hidupku kesepian selamanya?

"Sendiri ya" nada suaranya terdengar sedih sementara di luar tetesan air hujan mulai berjatuhan.

"Hujan" suara itu kini terdengar begitu pahit, hujan dan sendiri adalah dua hal pahit yang pernah ia alami. Dua hal yang membuat dunianya kelam dan dua hal yang perlahan menghilang seiring pertemuannya dengan Gii.

"Hayama-san" dengan tepukan ringan pada pundak, Inoe-san menyadarkan Takumi itu dari lamumannya.

"Ah..gomen, Inoe-san"

"Sudah waktunya" Inoe-san membuka pintu di depan mereka

Dengan langkah berat Takumi melangkah memasuki ruangan yang tidak begitu ia sukai itu. Aroma mawar yang menusuk segera tercium oleh indranya. Seorang wanita separuh baya tengah duduk menatap sebuah LCD di depannya. Sebuah alunan nada yang indah terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Takumi hafal nada ini dan dari permainan piano yang ia dengar ia tahu siapa yang memainkan nada ini.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang, duduklah" seru perempuan itu.

Takumi dan manajernya segera menyamankan diri di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan dengan latar langit biru yang indah. Langit biru yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu menyukai langit biru dan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Jadi, dari mana kita harus memulai, Hayama-san?" Suara perempuan itu membuyarkan lamunan Takumi.

"Memulai apa, Hiroshi-san? Tanya Takumi bingung

Menghela nafas panjang wanita yang bernama Hiroshi Sayaka itu mendengus.

"Kau bukannya tidak mengerti kan apa yang akan kita bicarakan hari ini?"

"Maaf, aku hanya separuh mengerti bahwa pertemuan ini akan membahas karierku?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menebak jika ada tour yang akan aku jalani seperti..."

"Kita tidak akan sampai pada bahasan itu"wanita itu memotong perkataannya

"Jadi?" Tanya Takumi

"Langsung saja Takumi, aku memanggilmu kali ini bukan masalah pekerjaan, meski memliki sedikit hubungan tapi aku tidak akan membahas tour atau recital"

* * *

Hujan itu turun lagi dengan derasnya, seperti hari itu suasana hati Takumi sangat buruk. Dengan langkah tergesa ia melewati keramaian. Tak peduli dengan hujan yang jatuh, tak peduli dengan pandangan heran orang-orang. Ia hanya ingin menjauh, menjauh dari segala hal yang membuat hatinya sakit. berlari dan terus berlari. Hatinya ingin menjerit, ia ingin meneriakkan haknya, ia ingin menuntut kebebasannya, ia ingin semua orang berhenti mengurusi hidupnya karena ia telah terbiasa sendiri. Ya, sendiri adalah hidupnya. Sendiri adalah temannya dan sendiri adalah pertahanan hidupnya.

Gii tak pernah memaksanya melakukan apapun, Gii tak pernah memaksanya menjadi sesuatu dan Gii selalu menghormati setiap keputusan dan jalan hidup yang ditempuhnya hingga saat ini.

Tapi mereka? Siapa mereka baginya? Apa hak mereka mengatur hidupnya? Persetan dengan semua nama, persetan dengan semua pandangan. Ini hidupnya dan rak seorang pun berhak mengaturnya. Ia muak, muak dengan semua omong kosong atas nama kebahagiaan hidup dan kariernya. hidupnya ia yang menentukan, kariernya adalah kerja kerasnya. Dengan amarah yang tak tertahan Takumi membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Pakaiannya basah kuyup, nafasnya menderu dan degup jantungnya tak beraturan dan matanya seketika membulat sempurna ketika seseorang memasuki pandangan matanya.

"Yo" sapa orang itu yang mampu membuat bongkohan amarah yang tadi begitu besar menghilang.

Seakan merasakan desiran angin yang hangat dan nyaman air matanya menetes. Tak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah ia berlari menghampiri orang itu.

Ia merasakannnya. Ia merasakan kehangatan orang itu dan air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan.

* * *

_Perasaannya sama seperti saat kakaknya melakukan hal kejam itu, saat kakaknya meninggal, saat orang tuanya membencinya dan saat Gii menjauhinya_.

Hayama Takumi, violist berbakat itu melantunkan nada nada indah melalui gesekan biolanya. Lantunan nada yang tadinya begitu ceria kini terdengar begitu sendu. Seketika ruangan luas yang dipenuhi alunan biola itu bak kota mati yang tiada berharga. Semua orang terdiam seolah tersedot oleh kegelapan dalam alunannya. Seolah mengerti akan kesedihan Takumi dalam setiap alunan sendunya sebagian penonton tak lagi bias menahan kesedihannya, perlahan air mata menetes membasahi wajah mereka. Inilah akhirnya. Akhir dari perjalanan seorang musisi berbakat. Inilah alunan terakhir yang dapat mereka saksikan. Karena hari esok takkan ada lagi alunan merdu dari seorang Hayama Takumi.

Dan dibarisan depan bangku penonton seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum menatap Takumi yang tengah terbuai alunan biolanya. Senyum yang merupakan kamuflase dari hatinya yang teriris mendengar kesedihan Takumi. Senyum yang ia berikan untuk menyemangati Takumi. Dan senyum untuk satu-satunya orang yang ia ketika mata mereka bertatapan senyum tipis terlihat dari wajah Takumi hingga alunan terakhir dari permainan biolanya.

* * *

Alunan nada sendu itu terus kuperdendangkan hingga akhir nanti. Aku tau terlalu sakit memainkan lagu ini disaat hatiku terluka. Tapi aku tak peduli, hanya lagu ini yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku dan hanya lagu ini yg sangat ingin kumainkan saat terakhir ini. Ya, saat terakhir aku berdiri di atas panggung ini. Karena esok, tak ada lagi Hayama Takumi sang violist. Hari esok dan seterusnya adalah hari hari yang akan dilalui seorang HayamaTakumi biasa, mahasiswa yg akan memasuki perguruan tinggi. Dan ketika aku melihat sosok itu tersenyum ke arahku, aku mengerti apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Aku melihat kesedihan di dalam matanya. Terima kasih, terima kasih Gii atas semuanya. Oleh karena itu,aku tersenyum padanya, kepada ia yang telah mengajarkanku apa arti cinta, persahabatan dan yang telah mengenalkanku pada dunia luas. Saki Giichi, aku begitu mencintaimu. Dan alunan nadaku telah mencapai akhir dengan sebutir air mata yang tak bisa cegah untuk mengalir. Diiringi tepuk tangan yang membahana aku tersenyum dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah mendukungku.

-END-

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Hamao Kyousuke. Mao adalah salah satu aktor jepang yang saya kagumi karena sifat ramah serta kesungguhannya dalam setiap peran yang ia mainkan. Saya masih ingat betapa kagetnya ketika menyaksikan akting Mao di peacemaker. saya tidak menyangka Mao bisa berakting seperti itu, luar biasa. Ia menjadi Okita Souji yang sangat sempurna bagi saya. Meski bagi sebagian orang aktingnya belum begitu hebat tapi bagi saya HAMAO KYOUSUKE adalah aktor yang luar biasa. Mao adalah aktor yang hebat bagi saya, Mao adalah sosok idola saya, dan Mao adalah orang yang saya harapkan untuk bahagia. Saya tahu bagi sebagian fans masih berat menerima keputusan Mao karena ia masih hijau di dunia akting, tapi memikirkan alasan Mao untuk pensiun adalah sekolah (meski saya tak yakin itu alasan utamanya) kita harus mendukung keputusannya. Dan bagi Mao pun ini pastilah sangat berat. Alasan saya menggunakan karakter HayamaTakumi disini karena dimata saya Mao dan Takumi adalah pribadi yang sama. Karakter Takumi begitu melekat di diri Mao, Takumi adalah Mao dan Mao memiliki sifat Takumi. MAO, LOVE YOU FOREVER.

Ahh...mungkin ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan untuk dibaca . Terima kasih buat kamu yang udah baca hingga akhir ^_^


End file.
